


Blue Ryloth

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Leia and Han find Boba Fett on Tatooine, drugged with something called Blue Ryloth, which makes him be totally pliant and have to listen to any order given. At first they plan to just humiliate the man who hurt them a little, but when Leia realizes he is interested in them, things become a lot more serious.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, Boba Fett/Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Blue Ryloth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based somewhat on [The Hutt Gambit](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/The_Hutt_Gambit), where Boba drugs Han with something which makes him do whatever anyone says. Then Lando drugs Boba with the same thing.

As a general rule, Leia didn’t frequent these types of establishments. Han said didn’t either, for that matter. She believed him too, from the way he’d talked about the couple times he’d been to such a place in his youth. He whispered with pain about the hollow-eyed desperation in the den’s workers. Nominally, this place was a brothel. In reality, Leia was very certain that every worker was there against their will, if they even had access to their wills at all. 

It was possibly very stupid for Han and Leia to be back on Tatooine for any reason. Han was Han and it wasn’t like Leia’s face was unknown, especially on Tatooine after what happened with Jabba. But not everyone who knew her wanted her dead and Leia needed to find a way to feel useful. Ben was being cared for by his Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie, and she was far away from the government and out somewhere that could use her brand of aggressive negotiation (as her father used to call it). Huttspace had a slavery problem. Since Jabba’s demise there had been a power vacuum, only exacerbated by the fall of the empire. They hadn’t found a new leader. Luke had wanted to come help, but he had a Jedi Order to build and couldn’t get away. 

Leia shouldn’t have been able to get away, but she imagined her presence would hardly be missed. 

So, they were in what she was completely certain was a slave den on Tatooine, not even pretending to not be who they actually were. It was amazing what most people ignored to benefit themselves, like that Leia had been enslaved when she strangled Jabba, or that the New Republic didn’t condone slavery, or that Han’s hand kept twitching for his blaster. But the owner was so pleased to have the “New Republic Heroes” in his establishment, Leia in particular. She could feel that he thought he could butter her up and win some kind of favor. 

“I have something I think you will like?” the slimy little man said. 

“Oh, another Twilek with her tits out?” Han asked bitterly. Leia gave his knee a squeeze, to remind him to at least pretend to be charming. They were just here to gather information. 

The slimy man laughed. “Only if you ask. No. I have in my tender care a very special specimen. An old friend of yours, you may say?” 

“A friend?” Leia asked, her mind reeling with the possibilities, everyone good, bad, or heart breaking that it could be. 

“Yes, I could tell you, but I think it would be better to show you,” he said. He stood and waited for them to follow suit. 

Han stood and offered her his arm in escort, which Leia accepted. They both had blasters at the ready. Their host guided them out, down a hall there was decently quiet, though Leia could feel how much sex was happening within the walls. They were led to a room about half-way down the hall. 

Leia could feel something and whoever it was, they did feel familiar, although she couldn’t pinpoint who. She didn’t have to wait long because their host opened the door. 

Her first thought was ‘clone’, but that instantly felt wrong. Clones troopers, the ones still alive, were much older than this man, who still seemed very much in his prime. He looked like the old pictures she’d seen of clone troopers, but still older than those pictures. 

“Fett,” Han hissed, jolting Leia’s mind from the circles it was running in to see what Han was seeing. Inside the room was Boba Fett’s armor, on display and not at all behind a case. But Boba Fett stood naked, looking straight ahead, not even trying to cover up. 

“I thought you’d like,” their host said, chortling with a mirth the situation really did not deserve. 

“Yes… why is he here?” Leia said. 

Han stepped in front of her, over to Fett. Fett didn’t so much as flinch. 

“He was found outside of the battle sight at the Sarlacc,” their host said. “Injured. He was brought here for healing and has been repaying his debts.” 

“What debts are those?” Leia asked. 

“Does it matter?” their host asked, smiling far too wide. 

“Sit,” Han said suddenly, a very clear order, which made Leia whip her head to glare at him. But she was taken by surprise when Fett sat down instantly. “Lay down, spready your legs, lay your hands on your thighs.” 

Fett followed every order smoothly, making no extra motion. It almost didn’t look human, although Fett was laying there, clearly breathing, eyes on Han. He looked expectant. 

“He’s drugged, isn’t he?” Han asked. “Blue Ryloth?” 

“Oh-ho, you do know your stuff, General Solo,” their host said. “I’m certain after the trouble he caused you both you would enjoy some fitting retribution. On the house. My gift to you both.” With that he turned and walked out before Leia could speak to argue. But she wasn’t going to argue. 

“What’s Blue Ryloth?” she asked Han, walking over closer. Fett hadn’t moved from the position Han instructed him to take. 

“Hell of a drug. It’s blue and came from Ryloth to start, very original name and all-”

“Han,” Leia said, warning in her voice, trying to make him stop stalling. 

“It shuts you down. You have to do whatever you’re told and your have no control whatsoever. You see that disk on his arm? Fett, relax. Let me see the injector.” At Han’s words, tension left Fett’s body He crossed his left arm over his chest, resting his hand on his shoulder to prop his arm up, and thereby presenting the light blue disk where Leia could see. 

“And injector?” Leia asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen one for Blue Ryloth before, but they use it for other things,” Han said. “It’s fairly old tech.” 

“This one looks pretty new.” She meant to touch just the disk, but she overshot a little and ended up skimming her finger tips over some of his skin.

What she could feel from him was so strong it almost took her breath away. He was awake in there, humiliated, angry and tired. And he was thinking bad things about Han, which just made her angry. She was tired and frustrated and the past three years had been a series of disappoints and setbacks. She wanted to do something stupid. 

“Why don’t we make use of this?” She asked, withdrawing her touch from Fett’s skin. 

“Excuse me?” Han asked. 

“Just a little humiliation. After everything he did to us?” She reminded him. “Chasing us half-way across the galaxy, the carbonite… taking you away from me?” She couldn’t help the way her voice trembled just a little bit at the end. She’d been so afraid she would never see him again. That time had been so painful for her.

Han lay a hand on her arm and gave a gentle squeeze. She took a breath and let it go. He was there in front of her and no one would take him away again. 

“A little humiliation can’t hurt too much,” Han conceded. She wasn’t certain if it was to make her stop being sad, or because he wanted to, but she smiled none the less. 

“Fett, do you have lube?” Leia asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Fett said. He looked at her now. There was still a little fire in his eyes. 

“Go get it,” she said. “And then return to the bed.” 

Fett rose fluidly and walked to the little cabinet next to his armor. He pulled out a bottle and walked over to the bed. 

“On the bed,” she said. “On your knees. Ass up.” 

He did just as he was told, presenting himself to them. Han let out a low whistle, and Leia had to agree. 

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” Han said. “Have you fingered yourself before?” 

“Yes,” Fett said after a half beat of waiting. 

“Do you like it?” Han asked. 

“Yess,” Fett said, drawing out the end of the word. Leia could almost picture Fett glaring at them, but she wasn’t standing where she could see his eyes. 

“Then finger yourself, just like how you like,” Han said. 

Fett slathered his fingers with lube and then stuck two fingers in, going fast and rough with himself. Leia was rather entranced by the sight of Fett fucking himself on his fingers, panting and gasping. Then Fett let out a groan. Leia shifted. That sound shot right through her. 

“Shit,” Han breathed, half hard in his pants. Leia lay a hand on his hip. They weren’t total strangers to having a third occasionally. 

“Does it feel good?” Leia asked. 

“Yeesss,” Fett drew out. 

“Tell me how good it feels,” she instructed. She moved to sit next to him, watching his face. 

“So good. Fuck, just like I’ve wanted. Either hurts too much or just too damn soft. Oh, fuck this is good.” His face twisted, his eyes shut, mouth open and panting. 

“Shit,” she whispered. She looked to Han, who looked back. They hadn’t really meant to even touch him, but they were about to be fools. She ran a hand through his hair. He had so many curls, and his hair was just luscious. 

Fett groaned, pushing into her touch. She wondered how he had enough control to do that, given the drugs, but she could feel his emotions. Being told to do something the way he wanted loosened the hold of the drug, gave him control for the first time in forever. And her massaging his scalp felt do damn good. 

He was feeling lust, controlled by his own feelings and nothing else. Leia swallowed and licked her lips. 

“Do you want Han to fuck you really hard, Boba?” she asked, taking a risk. Internally, in his mind, he jumped. People didn’t call him by his name at all, except to make fun of him. It had been so long since someone just called him by his first name. He wanted to hear it again. 

“Like he could,” Fett laughed. 

“He will. But you must tell him exactly how hard you want it,” she said. “Can you do that?” 

“Yes,” Fett said instantly. 

Leia looked to Han and nodded. “Han?” she asked. 

“Got it,” Han said cheerfully. He began to strip, leaving his clothes on the floor. She smiled and licked her lips. He looked so good naked. He was going to look so good fucking Boba Fett. 

“Boba,” Leia said. “Clean your hands. You’re going to help me undress.” 

Fett instantly wiped his hands on the sheets and sat up on his knees. She thought he might rip her clothes off, but he was careful, following her lead and doing exactly as she showed him. Soon he had her naked, her clothes happily joining Han’s on the floor. 

Han was watching them both hungrily. “Damn, sweetheart, you know how to tease a man.” 

“I know,” she said proudly. Han had reacted the same way when Lando had undressed her too. He liked watching her be undressed, and he liked it when he wasn’t the one doing it. 

She ran her hand through Boba’s hair again, feeling him press into her touch again. She hummed and tipped his head up so she could see him. Han was right, Boba really was beautiful. And he was thinking she was beautiful. He looked at her and felt lust. He looked at her and felt control. 

Leia cupped his face in her hands and drew him into a kiss. She kept it soft, testing a theory. Boba practically melted. As hungry as his kisses felt, she could feel how desperate he was for her to keep the pace gentle and sweet. She complied to his wishes. She kissed him for long minutes until his clawing need for softness settled. Only then did she pull back. 

“Boba, you’re going to kneel on the bed, ass out so Han can fuck you, just as hard as you want. I can feel your wants. So, you’re going to just feel how much you need it, and I will tell Han what you need, but only if you’re good and do what I want. Do you want to know what I want?” 

“Yes,” he said. He had an anxiety that she could feel him and tell what he wanted. But a small seed of wonder was growing in his chest. Someone was paying attention to what he wanted. He wasn’t alone. 

“No, you aren’t alone.” She rubbed her thumbs against is cheeks. His surprise at her words gave way to understanding. She wasn’t lying. She could feel him. 

“What do you want?” He asked.

“You’re going to eat me out and give your very best. And if you’re very, very good for me, I’ll tell Han exactly how you want to be fucked. Can you do this for me, Boba?” She tapped the end of his nose. He just stared at her for a moment, aching for someone to say the words he couldn’t.

“I can do that,” he said. He couldn’t say much else. 

Leia let go of Boba, only to move her position so Boba would have plenty of room on the bed, Han could reach him and she could be comfortably propped up with all the pillows. Leia slowly spread her legs, watching as both men watched her with interest. She smirked. 

“Come here, Boba, put your tongue on me. Show me your very best,” she said. He dove right in with an enthusiasm that she could tell was not from the order. He wanted her, wanted what they were offering him, and he was taking that bit of freedom with absolute abandon. Leia leaned he head back and groaned. 

“Han,” she said. She could hear Han slicking himself up, and then she felt Boba gasp against her thigh when Han began to slowly enter him. Boba groaned against her. Leia groaned too. She could feel what Boba was feeling and it was so damn good. 

“We good?” Han asked, probably wondering why the pair of them had stopped entirely and were panting.

“Start moving, Han,” Leia hissed out. “Boba, keep going.” 

Both of them began again. Her order would keep Boba’s tongue working her clit no matter what Han was doing. Boba was feeling kind of relieved about that because Han was pounding his ass really good, which was surprising to him. But Han seemed to know intuitively just what he would like and was giving it to him in spades. 

Boba’s mouth on her had her grinding against him. That drew his attention back and he redoubled his effort, sucking on her clit, making her back arch with how good it felt. “Harder, Han! Harder,” she called.

“Yes ma’am,” Han called, beginning to thrust harder and deeper. Boba groaned. He was panting so much now, though he was trying desperately to just focus on her. He had his orders, but he also wanted her to keep asking for more. He was itching to touch himself, but he hadn’t been told he could. Boba withheld by his own choice, waiting for word from her.

Han was so good. Leia could feel his pounding through the connection with Boba and with the way Boba was rocked against her by the force of Han’s thrust. Both she and Boba would be coming soon if she didn’t say something. 

“Slower, both of you,” she ordered. Both of them groaned, but Han slowed down. Boba had to slow down, but it made him feel frantic, as did the new pace Han picked. She could feel how Han slid in and out, setting Boba’s nerves on fire. 

Leia ran her hand through Boba’s hair, stroking his curls and soothing him a little bit. She leaned back, focusing on what his tongue was doing to her. He spread her, speared her, ran his tongue in circles and lightly sucked on her. It felt so good. 

“Good, so good, Boba. You’re doing so well,” she cooed. Boba went alight with surprised pleasure. He wanted to hear more, wanted to earn it. He swirled his tongue again. Leia could feel his desperation. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re doing so well. So well. Know I’m soaking it up. Everything you’re doing is so good, Boba.” The words settled on his heart. It made her sad. How long since he’d had even a gentle touch if this was how he was reacting to something so small?

Her resolve hardened. She met Han’s eyes. She knew he couldn’t feel what she felt, but he knew her. His eyes had the same resolve. “Harder. Make us cum, Han. Boba, give me your best.” 

It was intense the way the both were going so hard all of a sudden. Having Han slow down had just teased Boba’s hole until the sharp thrusts felt like the best type of fire. Boba’s tongue on her felt much the same. She hit her orgasm hard and sudden. She threw her head back, screaming at the combined feeling of her pleasure and Boba’s. Boba’s tongue tried to still. Leia gripped tight onto his curls and tugged. 

“Keep going. Keep going,” she demanded, already over sensitive and yet needing more with how high she still was from Boba’s building orgasm. Boba, with his new orders, kept up the same pace. Leia hooked her legs over his shoulders, unconsciously dragging him closer as she screamed. It was too much and not enough. 

“You can come without have to touch, I know you can,” she said to Boba, who she could sense wanting to touch. She felt the words in his mind, Yes, Princess. “Han, more,” she rasped out. 

“With pleasure,” Han said, with a smirk. His deep, hard thrusted became very fast. Boba was right on his edge, desperate and achingly hard and Leia, all at once, was on her own edge again. 

She felt the building, that moment and the second she was about to tip over. “Cum Boba, you’ve earned it,” she shouted. 

She rode Boba’s orgasm and her own. It left the both of them shaking all over, trembling, laying against each other. Han must have finished as well because Han stumbled jelly legged into the bed and flopped across them like a heavy human blanket. 

“You okay, Princess?” Han asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Leia murmured because as difficult as it was to get that much out, nodding was too hard to even consider. 

“Boba, you okay?” Han’s voice was gentler, and Leia could see and feel how Han gave Boba’s hips a not so subtle hug. 

“Yeah. Shut up, Solo,” Boba mumbled sleepily. Leia was glad.

“You can rest,” Leia said, beginning to pull her brain together. “You did great.” 

Han lifted Boba a little, enough to let Leia snuggle down into Boba’s arms. He wrapped around her tight like some kind of tentacled beast. Leia didn’t try to argue to disturb him, but she did free one arm to run her fingers through his hair. Boba remained quiet and dozy there until Han pulled away, taking his warmth with him. 

“Han’s just going to get us cleaned up, you don’t have to move,” she assured him. She could see Han getting a cloth. Boba seemed to accept this. He didn’t move or make a sound except a content sigh when Han began to wipe the cum off his body. It was rather a sight, seeing him so pliant. 

She felt Boba fall asleep before Han finished cleaning. She kept petting anyway. Even in sleep he seemed to like it. She and Han didn’t speak until Han finished wiping them and himself off and came back to bed with them. 

“He’s been here for three years,” she said. 

“I never thought he’d just give in like that,” Han said. 

“He’s had a pretty bad time,” Leia said, knowing how badly it was an understatement. “I know what he did but-”

“I got a second chance; more than one really. And so did Lando. So did a lot of us,” Han said. 

“You’re not mad?” she asked. 

Han snorted. “I was asleep through most of it. You’re the one I should be asking that question too.” 

Leia paused, looking down at the face of the sleeping bounty hunter. He looked soft when he was asleep, like a person and not like a mercenary. She bent down and kissed Boba’s hair. 

“I’m still angry, but not as much as I was. I want to take him with us.” 

“I’m sure our generous host will give him up pretty easily,” Han snorted. He laid down back over her and Boba, returning his very welcomed warmth. 

“I think so too.” She closed her eyes. They would need as much rest as they could get.

* * *

It really wasn’t hard to get Boba Fett as a gift, armor and all. Their host wanted to be able to say Leia Organa the Hutt Slayer, and Han Solo both owed him a favor. Leia could tell by the man’s lecherous gaze he thought they were going to fuck Boba to their hearts content. Given the state of the sheets, it wasn’t even a terrible assumption.

Boba was ordered to dress him and load himself and his armor on the ship and wait for them. Leia didn’t have to feel him to know Boba was furious. It was in his gaze, dulled though it was. 

“Now, I gave him a fresh dose before you got here,” their host said. “I have a second dose for later. If you leave the injector to full strength you’ll have a month of Blue Ryloth pumping into him. If you turn it down to the lowest setting you’ll have six months. He’ll still do what you tell him under that, but he’ll most be in control. It’s a good setting for training.” 

“Training?” Leia asked. 

“Blue Ryloth is very persuasive. The more orders someone endures under it, the more they crave it. I suggest slowly tapering the dosage. When the Blue Ryloth has worn off entirely the injector will fall off. Apply the other one then. Don’t try to remove it early. It can care serious damage to the wearer. And have fun.” 

Leia glared after the man as he turned and walked away. Han just shook his head. “Later,” he said, steering her inside. 

Leia agreed, though she hated it. Boba was standing there waiting for them, looking as furious as he could behind the drugs. She didn’t blame him one bit. “The bed’s in there, go lay down and take a nap,” she instructed. 

Boba went, the drugs carrying him away. Leia just sighed and followed Han to the cockpit. Between the two of them they got the Falcon up and headed off Tatooine easily enough. It gave Leia time to read. It turned out having Boba sleep was a good idea, it would make changing the setting easier.

After a quick explanation of where she was going and what she was doing, Leia slipped out of the cockpit and went to the bedroom. Boba was asleep on top of the blankets, looking rather like a pouty child. With the tank top he’d been given to wear, it was easy to find the injector and turn the dosage all the way down. 

She let him rest after that, but kept herself open to him in the Force, waiting until he awoke to return. As soon as she felt him start to stir, she left Han in the cockpit and headed back to the bedroom. A few hours gone, and Boba was sitting up with a case of bedhead. 

“What is this?” Boba growled out.

“The dosage is turned down as low as it will go,” Leia said. “Outside of direct orders, you’re free to do was you wish.” 

“So, I’m not free at all,” Boba snapped. “Did you enjoy humiliating me last night? Did you enjoy making me your pet? You must have or you wouldn’t have bought me to still be your fuck toy.” 

“You didn’t feel humiliated last night,” she said. Boba flushed with both shame and anger. Without his helmet, he had no defense to hide his emotions. His expressions made him as open to her as the Force. 

“Shut up,” he hissed. 

“I’m not going to lie. We didn’t plan on touching you, but when we did it was because when realized you did want it. Don’t pretend you didn’t… You weren’t humiliated by what we did last night. But we did humiliate you by taking you with us.” 

“It changes all of it,” he hissed. 

“I suppose that’s fair. May I sit next to you?” she asked, indicating the entire bed. 

“It’s your bed, not mine. I don’t even own my body right now.” His words were bitter, but she truly did understand. She sat next to him, looking unworried. 

“The injector cannot be removed until the drug wears off. In six months it will wear off naturally. Until then, you’ll stay with our family where you’ll be safe and won’t have people you can’t trust ordering you around.” 

Boba snorted. “I don’t trust you.” 

Leia regarded him; his anger was as fair as it was palpable to her. “Will you let me touch you?” 

“You’re going to do it anyway,” he said. 

“Not if you say no.” 

Boba snorted and held out his hand. “Just get it over with.” 

Leia sighed, but took his hand. He was both wary and scared. He had a very specific reason why he didn’t trust Jedi (though he strongly guarded against her seeing it), and she was about to take him to the Jedi. Hell, she might as well be one. While the previous night he had liked having her see into him and know what he was feeling, now he felt exposed.

“I promise not to touch you without your permission. And I promise not to let Luke near you if you don’t want,” she said. Boba scowled. 

“So what? You’ll keep me, your little love slave, locked up in your tower until you can’t control me anymore?” His words betrayed his fears. 

“Did we hurt you last night?” she asked. 

Boba shook his head, but she felt his answer as well. No. 

“You may not believe me, but I promise we will do everything we can to not hurt you. And once the injector wears off, you’ll be entirely free to go. I’ll even help find you a ship. Does that sound fair?” 

“It does,” he agreed grudgingly. “I want it in writing. A verbal contract means nothing.” 

“I can do that.” She let go of his hand and stood up. Behind him was the blanket, which she picked up and settled around his shoulders. Boba carefully tugged the blanket around him, covering himself from her eyes. The look he gave her was deeply mistrustful. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked. 

“Because even though I still kind of hate you, I wouldn’t wish what happened to you even on Darth Vader, and I hate him most of all. And believe me, I don’t hate you nearly as much.” 

Boba stared at her for a long moment. “That is the stupidest fucking reason I’ve ever heard.” But his voice was softer, and his eyes less angry. “Do you have food?” 

“If you want to follow me, we can go get you something. You can even bring your blanket.” She grinned, especially when Boba stood up, still holding the blanket around him like a cloak. 

“Lead the way,” Boba said. 

“Of course,” she chirped. She turned and lead him out. Six months and he would be gone. She was pretty certain they could all handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story brought to you by the lovely people at the [Mando Discord Chat](https://discord.gg/2RUN4Vr), where we agree to do horrible things to Din Djarin so long as nothing bad happens to Baby Yoda ever. Also brought to you by [Boba/Leia Chat](https://discord.gg/kcfACXe).


End file.
